


Snuggles

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett needs someone to fuss over. Fenris is a not-altogether-unwilling test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fenris growled and frowned and brooded. There was nothing unusual about any of that, thus Garrett chose to ignore it. He was determined to look after Fenris, there was no way he was going to allow his elf get ill in the cold and wet that passed as winter in Kirkwall. And with Mother and Carver dead and Bethany gone to the Wardens, there was noone for Garrett to fuss over. 

He’d sat down and sewed one of Bethany’s snuggle blankets into a garment. It had sleeves so that Fenris could keep his hands warm, it wrapped around the body so that there would not slip off like a blanket would. That it was pink and had a design of hearts on it was incidental, Fenris would not mind it anyway - he had not minded the pink scarf at Winter Solstice so Garrett was pretty sure this would be OK too.

“Now you will not catch a cold! I know how horrible and draughty it is in that mansion you inhabit. You really should move out, at least for the winter - there’s plenty of room in the manor for you and Dog would love to see you more often too.” 

Garrett didn’t have to say out loud that he would be the one enjoying Fenris’s company the most, they both knew this.

Fenris sighed and shook his head in bewilderment - he would never understand this strange human that had invaded his life and stolen his affections. So he gave in, as he always did. And it was warm. And comfortable. And it smelled of Garrett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More winter-fun with Garrett & co

The first time Garrett sees Fenris walk around with no shoes, coat or scarf in mid-winter he stops the expedition and orders - orders! - Fenris to go back to the house and wait. He comes back a couple of hours later with an armful of things..shoes and scarves and coats and Maker knows what else. He proceeds to dress Fenris up as if he was a doll, silencing his protests with a kiss every time and Fenris relents, lets Garrett wrap the too-large coat on his shoulders and the too-long scarf around his neck - he understands, Garrett misses Bethany and Carver and having someone to care for. He tries to draw the line at shoes - he tries to tell Garrett his feet are used to the cold - but it is no use.

So here he is, waiting for Merrill to meet up with Garrett and Varric at the Hanged Man later. And he’s wearing the coat and the scarf and the boots. And it feels odd, he cannot feel the ground under his feet, cannot sense the movements of the people around him and it’s unsettling. Merrill can barely walk in her winter gear, the boots are far too large and furry and she stops every ten steps to admire them. and she pulls at Fenris’s scarf until it trails behind him and then he has to stop to pick it up so she wouldn't trip over it…Fenris sighs and rolls his eyes, at this rate they will never get anywhere! But he cannot admonish her too harshly, she is young and well, so _Merrill_ , he  justfolds his arms and waits for her to catch up - again.


End file.
